List of Areas in Tomodachi World
Note, these are not in order of unlocking after the 3rd one... Mii Apartments Mii Apartments is the very 1st area unlocked in the game, Tomodachi World, right when you start up the game. This is the place where your mii's will live. When you 1st unlock the apartments, there will be 24 apartments (3 rows and 8 columns), but as you create more mii's, the apartment building will keep expanding. The maximum amount of mii's it can hold is 880. Mii's can be interacted with from their rooms in the apartments. Food Mart The Food Mart is a small shop in Tomodachi World and one of the most important ones. The Food Mart is the place where food is bought for your mii's. At the beginning of the game, there will be 5 food items available, then every day there will be 5 more new food items. The area is unlocked after interacting with your mii for the 1st time, they will tell you they are hungry and the area will appear Town Hall The Town Hall is one of, if not the most important areas in Tomodachi World. Like in Tomodachi Life, there are seven very important things you can do here. First, you can create mii's. Second, you can edit and view your mii's. Third you can see the records of child mii's. Fourth, you can check out your collection (Items and other stuff you have unlocked). Fifth, you can connect with other games to trade items. Sixth, you can scan QR codes and last but not least, seventh, you can check out your island settings. The Town Hall is unlocked when your mii asks for a neighbor Beach The Beach is a small area in Tomodachi World near the ocean. It is used for certain events. One event that is returning from Tomodachi Life that will take place on the beach will be Judgement Bay. There are two new events that take place here. From 1:00 PM to 4:00 PM, there is the Ocean Market that will sell some type of seafood for a slightly lower price. And from 6:00 PM to 7:00 PM, there will be Mii Foot Races where you can watch your mii's race against each other and see funny things that happen. It is unlocked when your 1st two mii's become friends. Job Diagnosis This is a returning area from Tomodachi Collection. Here you can assign jobs to mii's that are living on your island. These jobs can be many things including Policeman, Store Owner and many more. It is unlocked by having five mii's and solving 5 problems. Fountain Fountain, similar to Beach is an event area. It is unlocked shortly after the game is started. The player's 1st mii will state that he/she want's to donate money to the island, so they set up a piggy bank at the fountain for mii's to put money. This action opens the fountain. The 1st event, which happens once per day is where mii's donate money. Second, from 6:30 AM to 11:59 PM, there will be the morning market, from 6:00 PM to 7:00 PM, there will be rap battles. And from 8:30 PM to 10:00 PM, there will be bands playing music Clothing Clothing is a store where you can buy clothes for your mii's. Every day there are new clothes available in Today's Items and every 3 months in Seasonal. Any clothing or clothing color that is acquired through the shop or through other means will be unlocked for purchase under the "In Sale" tab. In Tomodachi Collection, only clothing bought from the shop itself can be re-purchased later. It will be unlocked by having 1 female mii and 1 male mii and solving 5 problems. Interior Shop The Interiors Shop is a shop where you can buy house designs for your mii's. Everyday, there are new interiors available in the Today's items sections. There is also a seasonal interior that changes each month. Every interior you have previously bought, can be purchased again, in the "In Sale" Tab. Also, there is a Special section, where there are premium interiors that will be unlocked after getting mii's to certain levels, for example, once you get a mii to level 15, you will unlock a new interior, and again when a mii gets to level 20. It will be unlocked by saving up 200 dollars. Import Mall The Import Mall is a shop that is an upgrade of the Import Wear shop from Tomodachi Life. It is a store where you can purchase foods, clothes and interiors that you have obtained from Spotpass purposes. Unlike the Import Store in Tomodachi Life, you can also purchase Imported Foods and new Imported Interiors from here. The mall is unlocked by one of two methods. The easiest one is to go to your settings and set up your Streetpass and Exports. You can also unlock it by sending a mii off to another island. Unlocking Import Clothes Import Clothes can be unlocked when you streetpass with another Tomodachi World player, if they have also set up their Streetpass, a ship will arrive with their export clothes, as well as a possible mii character, if they have already had a child and shipped them off. Unlocking Import Foods To unlock Import Foods, you must receive a mii child from a boat, and they will rest in your Campground. They will have a problem and if you solve it, they will offer to sell you either their local import food, or their local import interior for a certain amount of play coins. Unlocking Import Interiors Same as Import Foods. Pawn Shop South Train Station South Train Station is a train station that is in the southern area of the map. It is known for getting people from the south to the north quickly. There are a variety of games and events here, different from the North Train Station. These include Train Track Trouble, and Passenger Questions North Train Station Electronics Store The Electronics Store is an all new store Music Hall The Music Hall is a location in Tomodachi Life. In this location,Miis can sing songs in a group or solo. The Mii can learn songs when they level up. However, to sing in a group, all of the Miis have to know the song, and a group can only consist of 7 members. The player can also change the lyrics of the songs. There are 15 songs that mii's could sing: Ballad, Rap, Rock, Pop, Musical, Metal, Techno, Opera, Western, Jazz, Dubstep, Blues, 8-Bit, Polka and Reggae Mii Theatre Zoo Gym Mii Stadiums Mii Homes Bookstore Game-Wear Amusement Park Photo Studio Batting Cage Mii Offices Accessory Shop A shop that replaces the hat shop, this shop allows you to buy hats and other accessories for your mii's. Every day there are new accessories available in Today's Items and every 3 months in Seasonal. Any accessory or accessory color that is acquired through the shop or through other means will be unlocked for purchase under the "In Sale" tab. In Tomodachi Collection, only accessories bought from the shop itself can be re-purchased later. It will be unlocked by having 2 female mii and 2 male mii and solving 10 problems. Cafe Port Park Observation Tower News Tower Skate Park Skate Park is an area where mii's go to skateboard. Besides watching your mii's skate there, you can play a minigame where you haved to control a mii through obstacles. The skate park is unlocked once you give a skateboard to a mii as a gift. Lake (Mii Name) Rankings Board Compatibility Tester Mii Preschool Mii Grade School Mii Highschool Mii University Playground Record Shop Hotel Aquarium Police Station Category:Tomodachi World